the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lioness graveyard
|owner= |affiliation= |cause= }} The Lioness graveyard was the final resting place of the Grant Family of Albany. The three Grants, Thomas, Martha, and their son Tyler, were all laid to rest in this graveyard shortly after being murdered by Lord Gorn. Location The graveyard was located in the valley county side outside the city of Albany. Like the city, both the graveyard and its church, were clearly visible from the hillside above the valley. The graveyard was bordered by a stone wall and sat next to the grounds of the vast Grant estate and the Grant House was clearly visible from the graveyard. Oliver, the Grant’s groundskeeper, lived in a cottage on the grounds which was located right next to the graveyard and was separated from it by the stone wall. One set of the cottage’s kitchen windows faced the graveyard. The graveyard was placed in an uneven area which resulted in it having high and low burial ranges ranged from wide open to narrow and cramped. There was also a small wooden area filled with yew and other bare trees. Description In previous years, the Lioness graveyard was a fine resting place for the citizens of Palmyra and Albany. However, by 2033 the graveyard had become overgrown. Many of the graves had become covered by ivy and moss. Many of the names written on them had become faded. Several gravestones had become tilted and sunken into the ground. A number of stone steps had also recessed into the ground and partly hidden. The Grant House can be seen in the distance. Graves As well as having normal graves, the graveyard also had above ground mausoleums and a series of below ground vaults and catacombs. While most of those buried had simple head stones to mark their graves, there were several other monuments that were grander. Several were marked by stone obelisks and angels. Near the mausoleum and vaults were a number of stone sarcophaguses. Several of these were placed on top of each other. The most opulent of the graves belonged to the Grant family. The Grant grave was marked by a large marble headstone that bore the names of Thomas Grant, Martha Grant and eventually, Tyler Grant Snr. The most striking feature of the grave was the large stone statue of the Angel of Death. The angel bore a raised scythe in its right hand and featured a skull face and skeletal hands. History The Grant murders In 1933, Lord Gorn came to Albany to seek out a loyal follower and traveled to the Grant House. There, he murdered the parents of Thomas Grant. The Grant's gardener, Oliver, was accused of the murders on the Muggle end of the investigation. Though, the baffled Police were forced to release Oliver for lack of evidence, as the cause of death could not be determined, Oliver's life was mired in rumor and speculation. The two Grants were laid to rest in a prepared family grave in the Lioness Graveyard, where their remains would remain undisturbed for years to come. Telekinibabe's mission In 2037, Telekinibabe ventured to his parents' hometown of Palmyra in order to learn more about his heritage. He first stopped at the Allen shack, only to find his maternal uncle Jerry Allen. The two discussed the whereabouts of Pete Allen (who had died years before), the elder Tyler, and Meghan Allen. Telekinibabe was enraged by what he considered the tale of his father causing his mother's death. When Jerry finished his story, Telekinibabe temporarily incapacitated his uncle and then proceeded to the Grant House and found his father there, longing for revenge. Telekinibabe proceeded to torture his father, planning to stop when Tyler Sr. succumbed to death. Although he left, not willing himself to kill his own father, Tyler Grant Senior was scared and committed suicide. Known buried individuals *Tyler Grant Snr (committed suicide) *Pete Allen (possibly) *The Grant family *Paige Nelson (killed by Sebiscuits Cardarphen) *Red X (killed by the Gladiator *Rebecca Rabasta (unknown death) *Ed Stod (unknown death) *William Eparrel (unknown death) *Charles Pikal (unknown death) *Garray (unknown death) Behind the scenes According to D. Isaac Thomas, the inspiration for the graveyard was Highgate Cemetery in North London which had been reclaimed by nature. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Graveyards